On-premises wireless routers provide wireless local area network (WLAN) access to client devices in both home and business environments. These wireless routers are typically connected to a wide area network (WAN) such as the Internet via a high capacity wired or wireless communications link to provide client devices of the WLAN with high-speed access to network resources of the WAN. These wireless routers serve as gateways or access points for multiple client devices to concurrently access wide area networks.